plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
Plerb Wikia
overrun with Gay Clowns they claim i am their Father please Help this is a Calamity follow @daveylalonde the awful man is here follow @bowser pls and thank follow @Rai0nhart, lowkey trying to meet new people,, i am in computer send me $4000 to free me 69 Follow @Tinkerbull follow the boner kid follow @dog on plerb tbh it's maxie but she remade my guy @gelato was here follow me for good jjba part 5 content ale sucks - @tatsu (follow me but dont follow @fifthrobin) follow @sollux bitter man the great crash of 2016 good luck staff PL ERB CHRASHED PLEAS BRING IT BACK CHRIS but also follow @Jupiter on plerb pl0x ron is amazed ii cant believe wwe have a wiki CRASH PART TWO WE DID IT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME ITS BIGGER BETTER HARDER STRONGER petition to delete plerb user alicemargatroid follow @Annie on plerb peace dk how to create pages become im too lazy to do it and my fingers hurt from mashing buttons on project diva hmu tho im gay-- i think i am i would greatly appreciate it if plerb user megumishimizu pissed on me Falkner is gay Falkner is gay im worried for our mother i hope that maxie is ok .. :( miss me with that gay shit big boi im too gay to put my plerb bye I have serve depression ''' '''follow @sho on PLErb XDDDD Add @falkner on plerb Add @falkner on plerb his plerb is here everyone is banned A'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BRING BACK PELRFKGJ mama maxie cant saveus now' PLERB IS DEAD PLERB IS DOWN I REPEAT PLERB IS DOWN ITS NOT BACK ITS STILL DEAD FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK we really killed it this time YES ITS BACK BACK AGAIN PHONE A FRIEND guys whats the plerb discord i cant find it ... Help me I sharted all over this website relateable morty @jolyne_kujo was here follow @ mars WE KILLED PLERP plerps back false alarm im dying squirtle its kill on me hello my name is nyx (@leodavnci) and girl youre thicker than a bowl of oatmeal this is mettaton i made this wiki and i can sure as hell destroy this wiki dont push me '' HI THIS IS ALICE AND IM PISS ON EVERYONE Welcome to the Plerb Wikia welcome to the plerb wiki. on wednesdays and friedays we wear red in honor of mother maxie. ''hi this is irlgenderbend am i doing this right how am i get here i am not good with computer ''@ieiaji was here '' is this some fucking board to log our thoughts if so then stop fucking pissing its breaking the servers oh my fucking god Describc PISS? piss kills the vibe plerb user ''piss ''feels like a god because He Is Piss, and you are Proles Plerb Vore maxie ruled over all words peacefully ALICE MARGATROID HAS PISSED ONYOU ALL but saeran, the anti piss warrior, and katarina, the piss loving god, have an ongoing war. even though katarina tries to befriend saeren, saeren still wont touch katarina bc of their piss loving past. this has hurt katarina a lot. mettaton was there which side will win? vote now on www.pissenger.com hey guys whats going on in this thread its pewdieeeeeeeeeeeeeeepie who deleted the old chat fuck you dittos is chaos god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! above katarina tho yuri is gay? VOwO what's this...?RE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! edgy can piss on me itachiuchiha and lelouch are gay kaworu is the admin + creator of plerb i accidentally punched them int he face once BUT who will pis s on support neonjellyfish and lusamine joined forces to defeat dittos and katarina to become the new gods of piss old dogs sancuary station is run by incubus and tord, the dogs r dadumplum and lucario and everyone on plerb is a furry awooooooooooo VOCALOID IS A DEAD GOD PLS BOW DOWN TO DEAD GAY GOD hey! is this rp open? hello! I want karneval to sit in my stomach i am report EVERYBODY, so you best behavior hey guys im going to subw ay does anyone want anthing wait what happend to the plerble what ha THE 100TH PAGE IS ALL STAR SMASH MOUTH 'what haHGHGHFGHGHFUUUUUUU' @LUSAMINE SHES GOOD Latest PISS!!!!!!!!!dLatest PISS!!!!!!!!!d friend @izukumidoriya on plerb blease im cool im gay OwO what's this? My nyas purrhaps. Why does everyone have a piss kink befriend me @nui lets be friends Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████████████████████┼┼ ██████████████████████ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼████ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼███ ┼███████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███ ████████┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ███┼┼┼██┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██┼┼┼██┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼██████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼█████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼┼██████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼█████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼██┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ███┼┼┼┼██┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ █████████████████████┼ ██████████████████████ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ █████┼┼┼┼┼█████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼█████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼██████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ █████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼███┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼███████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼█┼ █████████████████████┼ ██████████████████████ ┼┼┼┼┼┼┼██┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼┼┼┼████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ┼██████████████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ █████┼┼┼┼┼┼████┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ ██┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼┼██┼┼┼┼┼┼┼ Follow @queer_keith on plerb and @queer-keith on tumblr im gay that itCategory:Browse Category:Users